En el día del Compromiso
by Uriko
Summary: Un minific acerca del día en el que Yoh y Anna se conocierón, y en el cual les dijerón que se casarían.


Un niño de aproximadamente diez años se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su habitación. Tenía puestos unos audífonos de color naranja que no le permitían escuchar la voz que lo llamaba.  
  
-¡Yoh! - le gritó en el oído Yohmei Asakura a su nieto, quien se sobresaltó y cayó de lado - ¡Es el colmo! ¿No estas listo todavía?  
-Déjame, abuelo. Aún falta mucho...  
-Claro que no, niño. ¡Has estado tanto tiempo escuchando esa cosa que ya pasaron las dos horas que te di para arreglarte!  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio?  
-Claro, pero como tú te pusiste a perder el tiempo, ahora deberás cambiarte de prisa y así te presentaremos... pero que niño. Ya apúrate, te espero afuera.  
  
Yohmei salió de la habitación. Mientras, aún dentro, Yoh comenzó a cambiarse la ropa y arreglarse lo mejor que podía. Tampoco se tardo demasiado, puesto que para él la ocasión no era considerada tan importante como para el resto de la familia, después de todo, ¿Para que iban a reunirse?. Cuando salió, su abuelo ya lucía un poco impaciente. Lo siguiente fue una apresurada caminata hasta cierto punto de la enorme mansión de los Asakura, donde ya se encontraban reunidas muchísimas personas, algunas incluso que el pequeño aprendiz de shaman desconocía.  
El lugar de reunión era un salón bastante amplio, cuya entrada y salida daban a uno de los más bellos jardines de la casa. Dentro estaban colocadas un par de mesas y en los principales aguardaban dos mujeres (una de las cuales Yoh reconoció como su abuela) y un hombre de edades avanzadas. Cerca había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, la cual llamó la atención del niño un momento, pero luego siguió a su abuelo, olvidándose de esa pequeñez.  
  
-Finalmente - dijo Kino Asakura, la abuela de Yoh, quien se paró de su asiento cuando su esposo ocupó el propio para llamar la atención.   
  
Todas las personas guardaron silencio un momento y dirigieron toda su atención a su anfitriona.  
  
-El día de hoy se ha hecho un llamado a dos de las más importantes familias de shamanes, y es un honor recibir aquí tanto a los Asakura, como a los Kyôyama, puesto que hoy aseguraremos el porvenir y la subsistencia de los que comunicamos este mundo con el otro, haciendo el pacto que unirá en un futuro a nuestras familias - dijo Kino para comenzar, puesto que es la mujer quien normalmente se ocupa de sucesos como el de aquel día.  
  
Sin decir nada, Kino se acercó a Yoh y, tomándolo del brazo, lo colocó frente a todos para luego indicarle que tomara asiento en la pequeña mesa que antes había visto. Lo mismo hizo Meiko Kyôyama, la contraparte de Kino, ya que era la representante de los Kyôyama, con una niña rubia que era obviamente de la misma edad de Yoh.  
  
-Anna, este es Yoh Asakura - dijo Meiko  
-Yoh, esta es Anna Kyôyama - secundó Kino  
  
Ambos niños se miraron el uno al otro por un momento con curiosidad. Ninguno lo externo en ese momento, pero cada cual se hizo su propia idea del otro.  
Yoh vio en Anna a una niña muy linda, aunque lucía algo asustada. Lo entendía. +Él también se sentía así, ya que estaban ahí, frente a tanta gente y sin saber si quiera por que. Anna, por su lado, pudo apreciar a una persona de buen corazón que, por una extraña razón, le transmitía confianza y seguridad.  
  
-Yoh, Anna, desde este momento deben saber que ustedes don quedan comprometidos, y será su deber casarse cuando ambos hallan cumplido los diecisiete años para conservar la tradición de los shamanes - les indicó Kino. Ambos se miraron de nuevo el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Eran unos niños aún, cierto, pero estaban empezando a madurar y conocían perfectamente el significado de casarse. Anna se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza, mientras que Yoh se quedó callado, mirándola.  
-Bueno... no les haría mal conocerse un poco. Vallan al jardín - les ordenó Meiko.   
  
De manera obediente, ellos salieron por la enorme puerta y caminaron un poco hacía afuera, quedando en medio del jardín. Durante varios minutos se quedaron en medio de un incomodo silencio, hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a hablar.  
  
-¿Serás una shaman? - preguntó Yoh de sopetón  
-No. Yo estoy recibiendo entrenamiento como sacerdotisa - contestó Anna tranquilamente, dejando que Yoh escuchara su voz por primera vez - ¿y tú? - preguntó ella  
-Yo si voy a ser un shaman. Mi meta es llegar a ser el mejor shaman de todos, ¡El rey shaman! - dijo Yoh con mucha emoción. Anna lo miro un momento con extrañeza y después hablo.  
-¿Y crees poder lograr eso? Para cuando se cumplan los 500 años desde el último torneo de shamanes nosotros tendremos solo trece años  
-Eso no importa, para entonces ya habré terminado mi entrenamiento y veras que todo saldrá bien - aquella frase la acompañó de esa risita característica de él. Anna volvió a mirarlo como si lo estuviera examinando. Algo le decía que lo que estaba escuchando sería verdad, que cualquier cosa que Yoh le dijese sería verdad.  
-Yoh, cuando comience el torneo para ver quien será el rey shaman, yo te entrenaré.  
-¿Qué dices? Pero si tú eres muy débil. ¿No se supone que lo que tienes que hacer es cocinar y esas cosas como Tamao? - dijo el niño sin siquiera pensarlo. Anna se sintió ofendida por aquellas palabras y su reacción fue... llorar e irse corriendo, pero no sin antes gritarle a Yoh una última cosa: tonto desconsiderado.  
  
Él se quedó un momento pensando que pudo haber de grave en sus palabras. Anna lucía débil, por eso dijo que lo era. Era una niña muy bonita, no servía de nada tratar de negarse eso a sí mismo, además, parecía tan frágil con su piel blanca y sus ojos tímidos. ¿Por qué querría ella entrenarlo? Decidió que lo mejor sería preguntárselo a ella, de modo que él también echó a correr por donde había visto alejarse a Anna. Después de rebuscar un poco con la mirada, la encontró sentada detrás de un árbol con lagrimas aún en los ojos.  
  
-¿Puedo... hacerte una pregunta? - comenzó él, sentándose a lado de ella  
-Ya lo has hecho - le contesto con la voz cortada  
-Eh... bueno, si, pero otra  
Anna pareció luchar con su orgullo un momento y después hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué quería entrenarme?  
-... Por que quería ayudarte a alcanzar tu sueño... - Yoh la miro desconcertado, así que siguió - es que tu sueño es convertirte en el rey shaman, ¿no es así? Pues yo quiero que lo consigas, y quiero ayudarte a hacerlo...  
-Anna... - él se permitió decir el nombre de su reciente prometida por primera vez, encontrándose con que hacerlo le producía un placer extraño - ... perdóname, algún día tú serás quien me entrene y cuando sea el rey shaman y tenga una vida totalmente tranquila, serás parte de ella - terminó de decir con decisión. Anna se sintió muy feliz por aquellas palabras y las agradeció con una sonrisa.  
-Te prometo que cuando yo te entrene no seré más débil, Yoh. Te daré el mejor entrenamiento que cualquier shaman pueda recibir.  
-Bueno... solo espero que no sea muy duro, je je  
-Oye Yoh, ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
-¿Eh? Dime  
-¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Yoh sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, sin embargo, solo alcanzó a sonrojarse un poco de manera casi imperceptible. La pregunta le había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Apenas hacía como una hora que le habían dicho que tendría que casarse con Anna algún día, pero hasta ahora se planteaba si él quería hacerlo o no. La miro a los ojos un momento, y sin darse cuenta la respuesta salió de su boca.  
  
-Sí - vio a Anna sonreír ante la respuesta cuando de manera inesperada ella se acercó a él y depositó un dulce beso lleno de ternura e inocencia en su mejilla. Yoh se sonrojo un poco pero no tuvo ninguna otra reacción.  
-Yo también, Yoh.  
  
Ninguno volvió a hablar después. Se acomodaron los dos juntos, compartiendo el pedazo de pasto bajo el árbol y ahí se quedaron mientras observaban la caída del sol y las estrellas que, poco a poco, empezaban a aparecer en el cielo. Estuvieron así largo rato hasta que cuando el cielo se cubrió totalmente con diamantes Yoh dijo algo.  
  
-Son muy hermosas, ¿No, Anna?. Cada vez que vea las estrellas me acordaré de este ti y de este día.  
  
La niña se sintió feliz y recargó la cabeza en el hombro del que desde ese momento se acostumbraría a reconocer como su prometido para seguir así todo el tiempo que fuera posible.  
  
..::+::..::+:: ..::+::..::+::..::+::..::+::..::+::..::+::..::+::..::+:: ..::+::..::+::..  
  
¡Uriko mala, Uriko mala! Te habías prometido no hacer otra cosa empalagosa hasta que no terminaras la otra u_u Bueno, ya ni modo, uno no puede resistirse al llamado ^^U  
  
Primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído esto ^__^ y como aclaración, quiero decir que puse a Anna de esta forma por que yo pienso que de niña tuvo que haber sido así, si no, ¿cómo es que Yoh lograba hacerla llorar? No podía haber sido tan fría como lo es ahora, y mi teoría es que se volvió así más adelante, en este fic la idea subliminal que no se si captaron es que se vuelve dura para ayudar a Yoh, pero si me llegan ganas e inspiración haré otro fic que sirva como una pequeña continuación de este (tampoco es seguro).  
No se si les parecerá que están algo grandes, pero por observación personal se que hay muchísima diferencia entre los diez y los trece años, así que me pareció bien, además que tengo entendido que en el manga ellos se conocieron a esa edad.  
¿Qué más puedo decir acerca del fic? Emm... pues creo que nada, pero si tienen dudas o comentarios dejen un review, por favor, y si no es así, igual dejenlo xD  
  
Les deseo a todos un muy prospero año nuevo, lo mismo que una feliz navidad atrasada ^_____^ 


End file.
